Breakfast Thoughts
by WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain
Summary: Title explaimed inside. This is about Sonny and Chad and all the drama you face when you turn eighteen. Another genre this story would fit into is Romance, but I could only pick two so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story line I was thinking about while I was eating waffles hence the name of the story. I know we like these disclaimers short and well sorta sweet so here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonny with a chance characters or anything about them really except for my storyline.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice Monroe walked around the empty studio horrified at its condition. The walls were all moldy and the paint was chipping, the ceiling had cracks and holes, the floor had rats crawling around every corner, and every piece of furniture was destroyed because of kids who must have come in here to mess up the studio of the once great So Random and Mackenzie Falls.

It had been ten years since they shut down the studio and ten years since Alice had been on camera.

'No! _Sonny_ Monroe was on camera it was never _Alice_ Monroe!' A voice inside her head said with disgust.

This was true after Mackenzie Falls went off the air and they shut down So Random she no longer was called Sonny Monroe it was Alice Monroe and she promised she would never go back to her brief camera life.

Alice looked down in surprise and picked up a very special thing she thought she would never see again.

It was a tube of Chocó Mocho Chocó Lip Stick.

Alice felt a tear run down her face as she let herself remember.

*~*~*

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled from inside their dressing room.

"Yeah Tawni?" Sonny asked as she peeked her head in Sonny gasped when she saw Tawni's outfit.

Tawni was in a pair of purple bell bottoms, an orange belt, a white shirt, and a pair of gray go-go boots.

"Tawni what are you wearing?" Sonny laugh-asked.

"Stop laughing!" Tawni commanded.

Sonny stopped.

"Well I and going to do a sketch and I was wondering while I'm rehearsing the sketch could you please go pick up 200 tubes of Chocó Mocho Chocó Lip Stick?"

Sonny's eyes widened in disbelief, "200?!" Sonny asked.

"Yes here is the money and I need you to go to the store in Santa Barbara they sell the best ones there." Tawni said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, OK I'm just gonna say goodbye to the rest of the-" Sonny started.

"NO! Go Now!" Tawni barked at Sonny who ran out to the limo waiting for her.

Tawni ran onto the stage "OK she's gone!" she exclaimed so proud of herself for sending Sonny all the way to Santa Barbara.

"Finally!" everyone sighed as they brought out all of the decorations for Sonny's Sweet Sixteen.

"Now you all should know it's not Sonny's actual Sweet Sixteen, but Nico and Grady couldn't find and Ecstatic Eighteen decorations at the store." Tawni said rolling her eyes at Nico and Grady.

"So you guys really are throwing Sonny a Sweet Sixteen party on her eighteenth birthday." Chad sighed and shook his head "Oh randoms, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I got you some 'Ecstatic Eighteen' decorations."

Tawni hugged Chad and than stepped back blushing, "Well thank you person from the falls." Tawni said rushing around, now changed into pink sweats, a black tank top, a pink sweat jacket zipped up halfway, and black ballet flats, giving everyone orders.

"Wow isn't she great?" Nico said elbowing Chad.

"Who? Sonny? Yeah she really is." Chad said smiling.

"No! Tawni." Nico whispered a small smile on his face.

"You like Tawni?" Chad said pointing back and forth from Tawni to Nico.

Nico nodded, "Isn't she pretty?" Nico asked as he watched Tawni apply her Chocó Mocho Chocó Lip stick.

"You do know she's like my sister?" Chad said raising an eyebrow at Nico.

Nico stuttered until Chad started to laugh, "So I can maybe set you guys up."

"Seriously?" Nico asked Chad nodded. "Cool Cool." Nico said smiling.

"Nico, Chad get to work!" Tawni smiled at Nico with a hint of something extra.

They both nodded and got to work.

*~*~*

Alice didn't realize she was crying until it fell on the tube of Choco Mocho Choco lip stick.

"Oh, Tawni, Nico I wonder how they are." she whispered into the emptiness.

Than Alice remembered the horrible tragedy that happened that day and she whimpered "Chad."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked it and trust me theres gonna be alot more Sonny and Chad as well as Nico and Tawni I just wanted to first introduce my story, btu there is so much you don't know yet.**

**BUT JUST WAIT TIL YOU FIND OUT.**

**I heart you!**

**WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who favorite-ed my stuff you guys are my inspiration!

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own them *sigh*

* * *

_**Than Alice remembered the horrible tragedy that happened that day and she whimpered "Chad."**_

'**Chad Dylan Cooper was an amazing human being who I didn't give a chance.' Alice realized shaking her head.**

***~*~***

"**200?" the salesperson at Lip Line asked Sonny her right waxed eyebrow raised, her manicured hand resting on the mouse of the computer where she put in the order, and her brown eyes looking slightly shocked while keeping their 'I just want my paycheck now' seeing about them.**

**Sonny nodded "200 of your Chocó Mocha Chocó Lip stick please." Sonny smiled at 'Penny'.**

**Penny place in the order. "Your order will be ready in six and a half hours."**

**Sonny gaped "Six and a half hours?!" she exclaimed.**

**Penny nodded placing a juicy fruit in her mouth.**

"**But that's enough time for me to go home and than come back!" Sonny said her eyes aghast. **

**Penny shrugged "Well uh, I wanna get a paycheck, but that only happens if all the costumers on my line get their lipstick so please Ms. Monroe leave before I call security."**

"**Fine!" Sonny said leaving and telling the limo driver that she needed him to meet her here in six hours and forty-five minutes. **

**The driver nodded and got into his limo and drove away.**

**Sonny looked around Santa Barbara 'What to do for six hours?' Sonny questioned herself.**

**Sonny found herself in a Pizza Hut. Sonny sighed 'Wow do I feel alone.' **

"**Sonny?" a voice asked.**

**Sonny looked up, above her was a very lean brunette with big gray eyes and a breathtaking smile.**

"**Yes? Do I know you?" Sonny asked.**

"**No, but I know you Miss Gator Gal!" The girl said beaming.**

'**Huh, the only person that ever knew the superhero name I gave myself was-'**

"**Lee?" Sonny asked hugging the girl.**

"**Yep, I'm in the state college of Santa Barbara this fall." Lee smiled at Sonny as she slid into the booth across from her.**

"**Wow I haven't seen you since we were four!" Sonny said smiling at Lee.**

"**Yeah and when you, me and Jamie sang Christmas Carols in July." Lee said touching her heart.**

"**Did you hear about Jamie's car crash?" Sonny said as her and an old friend got lost in catching up.**

***~*~***

**Tawni checked her phone "I got a text from Lee saying that she is talking to Sonny, so we can really get working now." Tawni said smiling as she sat down on her pink director's chair and directed.**

**Tawni checked her watch "I have to go pick up Sonny's presents their done being wrapped now so, Nico take over." Tawni commanded as she grabbed her purse an strutted from the room.**

"**So Nico what did you guys get for Sonny?" Chad asked **

**Nico smiled "Alright, but you can't tell anyone Cooper." **

**Chad rolled his eyes and Nico told him their big surprise.**

* * *

**Not that long, but it works right? ;D **

**And thank you PrettyKittyKat23 for the awesome review =D it totally made my day.**

**R&R please!**

**I heart you!**

**WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonny With a Chance characters so you can just keep reading.**

_

* * *

_

"Well Sonny the half an hour we spent together was great, but I've gotta go." Lee said getting up from her table at Pizza Hut.

"Leaving so soon?" Sonny asked frowning.

Lee nodded. "I've gotta get to my job."

Sonny forced a smile, "Well it was nice seeing you." Sonny said hugging Lee.

"You to! Happy Birthday!" Lee called leaving the store.

Sonny sighed paid the check and left Pizza Hut.

As Sonny was walking along the street a car came past and sprayed mud on her.

"My outfit!" Sonny squealed. Not that Sonny was usually the one to squeal over an outfit, but it was an outfit Tawni had picked out for her for last Christmas.

Sonny looked at her watch and sighed "Four more hours."

Sonny looked over at the park and saw a bench.

"Just a quick nap." Sonny told herself lying down on the bench.

*~*~*

Lee ran onto the set where Tawni was putting the gifts into a pile. "Okay Tawni Operation: Worst Birthday ever! Is put into motion." Tawni smiled.

*~*~*

Sonny woke up with a start 'Why does my hair feel like it's got-'.

Sonny Monroe stopped breathing for a second.

Sonny reached up to touch her hair and shrieked.

"Ewwww bird poo in my hair ewww!!!" Sonny squealed wiping her hands on the bench Sonny reached into her pocket and pulled out her Purell.

Sonny rubbed her hands clan until they felt amazing.

Sonny put her hands back down on the bench and turned her face up to the sky eyes closed.

Sonny felt rain drops and groaned putting her face in her hands.

"Huh?" Sonny said taking her hands off her face.

Sonny's hands were covered in green paint.

"But that's doesn't make sense, unless." Sonny got up and looked on the other side of the bench "WET PAINT?!" she exclaimed.

Sonny turned and fond that the mud splattered clothes now had lines of green paint.

Sonny started walking back towards the store while getting odd glances of people and wishing for the rain drops when she was soaked!

"AH WHA?!" she turned to see and old grandmother facing the wrong way with a garden hose, but unfortunately the paint was not coming off so easily.

Sonny groaned as everyone stared at her while she picked up her order.

"Lets go back to the studio." Sonny grumbled at the limo driver.

The limo driver shook his head and pointed at her clothes "Not in my limo." he said.

He handed her a clown jacket which she slipped on her cheeks a bright red.

"SONNY!! SONNY!!! SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!!" a person with a huge camera said.

Sonny turned and found herself surrounded by paparazzi she squeaked and jumped in the limo her driver talking the hint and driving away.

*~*~*

"WORST BIRTHDAY EVER." Sonny was heard all through the studio.

"Maybe we went a little over board on all the stuff we set up for Sonny." Nico said looking worriedly at Tawni.

"Are you kidding me this place looks great!" Tawni exclaimed.

It really did there were so many streamers which were all multi colored with a balloon arch that said 'HAPPY ECSTATIC EIGHTEEN SONNY!' in multi colored lights.

"I was talking about in Santa Barbara. The pigeon, the paint, the paparazzi I mean she sounded really angry just now." Nico said shrugging.

"Well once she sees our gift she'll feel better." Tawni smiled.

Nico nodded and helped putting up the rest of the decorations.

*~*~*

One hour later Sonny slammed the door to the limo and ran to her dressing room.

"She's early!" Tawni hissed, "But don't worry you finish and we'll be back in two hours."

Nico nodded and Tawni ran from the room and idea working itself out in her head.

Tawni looked at Sonny and shook her head "What took you so long?!" Tawni asked her hands on her hips.

Sonny shook her and threw the case of lip stick at Tawni. "I'll be right out I'm gonna take a shower." Sonny grumbled Tawni nodded whipped open her phone.

BUTIFULBLONDE says: shes in the shower hurry and when she turns the water off ill txt u!

NICO-OCIN says: got it gud luck =)

BUTIFULBLONDE says: u 2

About 15 minutes later the water in Sonny's bathroom shut off.

BUTIFULBLONDE: she turned the water off stop all work!

NICO-OCIN: got it

"Aaahhh." showers are so refreshing Sonny said as she blowdried her hair.

Tawni ran over and pulled the cable on her blowdrier.

"huh?!" Sonny said "What was that for!"

"Lets go to the salon!" Tawni explained pulling Sonny from the room.

Sonny grabbed jeans a t-shirt with love on it and pumps as she ran out the door in her robe and undergarments underneath.

Once in the limo Sonny put on her clothes under her robe and then took off her robe.

*~*~*

After two hours the party was ready and so was everyone there the theme, besides Ecstatic eighteen, was that one special dance (Chad's Idea) so everyone was in a prom dress.

Tawni was wearing, when they stepped out of the limo coming back from the salon, a black strapless dress that fell around the top of her knees with diamonds sewed in around the waist and silver heels with diamonds on the front her blonde hair fluffed up and looking beautiful, Sonny was in a one strap red dress that came to her ankles with white flats underneath and her hair also fluffed.

Sonny had asked why they were dressed like this and Tawni said she liked to feel pretty and Sonny decided to leave it at that.

When Sonny stepped into the party room there was a chorus of "Happy Ecstatic Eighteen Sonny!"

Chad came up to Sonny and hugged her "Sonny I-"

Sonny screamed Chad collapsed not breathing.

* * *

**wow right?? haha well as always I hope you likeit and this was the longest chapter yet =D**

**sooo please R&R**

**I heart you!**

****


End file.
